chawosauriafandomcom-20200213-history
Supreme Leader of the Empire of Chawosauria
The Supreme Leader of the Empire of Chawosauria, also known as the Monarch of Chawosauria, the Dictator of Chawosauria, or the Chawosaurian Monarchy is the Democratic Absolute Monarchy of Chawosauria. The current Monarch of Chawosauria is Shang Jong Parker since January 1, 2020. The Monarch of Chawosauria rules in various ways, most of them ruled as Supreme Leaders, with a small minority of them ruled with limited power, Monarchs are free to be partisan, Timothy Max Roosevelt affiliates himself with the Communist Party, and DKA affiliates with the Democratic Party in the United States. Monarchs are free to hold Dual Nationality. The Chawosaurian Monarchy is also the most Wealthiest Job in Chawosauria, the Economic Class of the Monarch always is over $5.6 Billion per month. Timothy Max Roosevelt was the most richest Chawosaurian in Chawosaurian History, his net worth was $3.5 Trillion as of 2010, ironically Timothy was a Communist, Communists oppose Money and Classes. Monarchs are coronated on Chinese New Years Day, after the 2019 direct election, the new Supreme Leader will be coronated on January 25, 2020, on Chinese New Year, the year of the Rat. Types of Monarchs Realigning Monarchs* A Realigning Monarch is a monarch who changes the political establishment of Chawosauria, their power is stronger than an Aligning Monarch. They have similar powers as a totalitarian dictator. Most Realigning Monarchs have used their power for good for the people, but Chawosauria's recent realigning monarch, Timothy Max Roosevelt, used his realigning powers to change the political establishment in a direction of a Joseph Stalin style dictator who was tyrannical and brutal. Leading to a debate of rather or not the monarchy should be abolished. Aligning Monarchs An Aligning Monarch is a monarch who supports the political establishment imposed by a realigning monarch, the aligning monarch's power is limited, and they're not very important in Chawosaurian History. All aligning monarchs were well documented by name, birth, death, reign, and rank, but not their accomplishments. Dealigning Monarch A dealigning monarch is a monarch who simply just undo the political establishment of a realigning monarch and doesn't offer an alternative, there are no dealigning monarchs in Chawosaurian History, thereby they don't exist. A dealigning monarch has the absolute power to voluntarily abolish the monarchy and steps down from power, though the monarch doesn't really have to abolish the monarchy and steps down. Qualifications and Rise to Power There are no qualifications for a monarch. Like the President of France, the Monarch is appointed by Universal Suffrage through a Federal Election. Chawosauria is an Elective Monarchy but popular vote centered. The Chawosaurian Federal Election in 1975 helped established that Chawosauria-Wide. Powers and Duties The Chawosaurian Monarch is an Autocratic Ruler who has the freedom to decide how they want to govern, once a Monarch is chosen and coronated into power, they have to choose an heir, rather a family member or whoever. The Chawosaurian Monarch can have any title he or she wants, rather Emperor, Empress, King, or Queen, Dictator, Supreme Leader, etc. The Chawosaurian Monarch is the Supreme Leader of the Chawosaurian Armed Forces, once a military order, it is obeyed by all Branches of Government regardless of Partisan support or opposition. Like the President of the United States, the Chawosaurian Monarch cannot pass legislation in his or her partisan favor until the party of the monarch holds power in the Chawosaurian Government. War Powers Like the United States, the Supreme Leader cannot declare war without the approval of the Chawopolis Palace. On January 4, 2020, Emperor Shang Jong Parker asked the Chawopolis Palace to pass a formal declaration of war against the Chawosaurians in the Ural Mountains. The Supreme Leader can invade without legislative supervision but would not approve an official war and it puts the unofficial war vulnerable to an anti-war backlash. Political Party Reliance The Supreme Leader of the Empire of Chawosauria can govern easily if a political party that controls the Chawopolis Palace agrees with the monarch himself. |- |2 | Timothy Max Roosevelt✔ (Until death in 2011) |- |Joseph Mario Lopez |} |'1976-2015' |'Communist Party✔' | |- |3 | Samantha Wawetseka (until resigned in 2016) |} |'2016' | | rowspan="2" |(2016-2017) Communist Party |- |4 | Malina Lusa Parker (until Assassinated in 2017) |- |Degotoga K. Atagulkalu |} |'2017' | |- |5 |'Degotoga K. Atagulkalu' |} |'2018-2019' |Left-Wing Coalition | (2018-2019) Left-Wing Coalition |- |6 |[[Shang Jong Parker|'Shang Jong Parker']] |2020-2029 |[[Chawosaurian Communist Party|'Communist Party']] |[[Chawosaurian Communist Party|'Communist Party']] |} Between 1946-2017, the Communists reigned the Chawopolis Palace for pass a quarter century. Category:Politics of Chawosauria Category:History of Chawosauria